Oh, My My My
by lukadarkwater
Summary: Based off Taylor Swift's Song Marys Song Oh, my my my I don't own anything! Taylor Swift and Disney do


_**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**__  
_

"Chad!" Sonny yelled at her best friend in the whole world. "Come on the foods ready!"

He ran over and smiled at Her , "Hey Sunshine, lets eat!" then raced to where the food was sitting, his blue eyes sparkling like stars.

Sonny ran after him. Being two years older than her seven, made him a bit faster but he slowed down and let her run beside he.

As they ran past, their fathers smiled. "One day those two are going to get married." joked Chad's dad.

"Hey! Keep your son's hands off my pretty little girl." laughed Sonny's father

Their mothers, sitting a few feet away rolled their eyes and sighed , looked at each other and said," Men. Oh my my my."

**  
**_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my**_

"Don't push so hard Chad!" cried Sonny, gripping the swing with her small hands.

"Come on! Be brave like me!" he called to her with a cocky smile on his face.

When the swing was almost to Chad, Sonny stuck out her foot and it hit him in the stomach. He fell over as Sonny jumped off and ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" she giggled

"RAAAA!!!" He yelled and jumped up " I'll get you!"

He chased her around the yard till Sonny tripped and Chad fell on top of her.

"Get off of me!" she yelled!

"What will you give me if I do?" he smiled

"Mmmm I'll let you kiss me," she said

"Ewww! Who would want to kiss you?"

Putting her hands on her hips she smiled" I dare you!"

He couldn't back our of a dare so he leaned forward.

"Hahaha. I would never let you kiss me" She called sticking her tongue out as she ran.

"Hey come back here!"

_**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes**  
And said oh my my my...  
_

It was the first day of Sonny's sophomore year and she was excited. She would have classes with Chad again. She walked into home room. Boys wolf-whistle and eyed her plain blue dress. She blushed and walked on.

Chad walked in the room and saw Sonny just sitting down. _Wow_, was all he could think. _She looks so amazing in that dress. _

Then he saw how the others were staring at her. Feeling angry he walked over and began talking with Sonny.

"Sonny" said Chad looked at the not-so-little girl beside him on the pier.

"What Chad" She smiled at him

Then he leaned down and kissed her. "I Love you Sunshine."

She was to shocked to speak for a moment. The with a smile, "I love you too Chad."

_  
**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
**_

"Chad! Stop it! Your getting me all wet!"

The two were wading through the creek bed when Chad and begun to splash her.

"Oh come, on a little water never hurt anyone." He smiled while splashing her again.

"I get you!" She yelled before tacking him to the bank.

But before she could do anything he kissed her. "Still mad?"

"About what?"

Chad laughed.

"Where are we going Chad?"

"Don't know" he said looking at her. In the light of the moon she looked so pretty it made him want o kiss her. "Do you have any place in mind?"

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "As long as your here. I could care less."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

_**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my  
**_

"I HATE YOU!!!" Sonny cried, tears running down her face, as she ran from the car.

"Sonny, calm down! It's only for four years! Then I will be back." He said as her raced after her.

She didn't look back and kept on running till she was in her room.

She woke up to her mother knocking. "Sonny dear, Chads outside. In fact I don't think he left last night."

Sonny got up and ran down stairs. Chad was standing in her yard.

"Hi" Said Sonny, feeling embarrassed.

Chad walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Your not mad?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I could never be mad at you. Your my Sunshine." He said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

_**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee**_

Sonny was sitting in her room when she heard a car pull into her driveway. When she looked out she couldn't believe her eyes. She knew that truck!

She raced down, out the door, and into Chads waiting arms. She hadn't seen him since he had come home at Christmas.

He leaned down and kissed her till she couldn't breath then he said "Sonny come with me I need to say something to you."

"What is it Chad?" Sonny asked looking out over the lake. They were at the spot where, some many years before, they had their first kiss.

"Sonny," he said taking her hand and going down on one knee " I love you more than anything," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring "Will you marry me?"

She gasped and flung herself into his arms. "Yes YES YES!!!!" she said though her tears_****_

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I  


Chad looked up as the music began playing. His breath cough in his throat as Sonny began walking down the staircase. She was so beautiful with a long white dress and a yellow sunflower in her hair.

As she walked past Chad's and her mothers they burst into tears.

Chad walked up to the door, Sonny in his arms. She looked at the big house and imagined it filled with children. She smiled._**  
I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my... **_


End file.
